Left Blank
by LeiaB
Summary: What happens when Stephanie goes shopping for a Christmas gift for Ranger? A BABE story - started off as a short but soon developed into something longer. Mostly fluff, but a little bit of angst and occasional bad language.
1. Parts 1 to 6

**Standard disclaimer:**** Not mine, not making any money, just for fun. This story started out as a short challenge response, then grew. Bolded words are prompts from Babe Squad challenges.**

**Warnings**** – Some angst, some minor bad language. **

**LEFT BLANK Part 1**

Stephanie knew that time was running out, and yet, day after day, she'd pushed it to the back of her mind. Deny, deny, deny… Her professional skill set may be somewhat limited, but procrastination was a game she was very, very good at.

Still four shopping days till Christmas…

Three…

Two…

One…

Six shopping hours… four…

Aaaargh… what do you get for the man who has everything?

_The girls at the bonds office were no help. Lula and Connie had lewdly suggested VS garments, Pleasure Treasure toys and sex games. As much as she wanted him, and wanted him to want her, she didn't want her gift to be about sex. Hell, they weren't even together. Months after finally breaking up with Joe, she still found herself alone. _

_Ranger had stopped applying 'pressure' as he called it, the sexual tension dissipated, and now they were just close friends. Stephanie knew he didn't want a relationship; she buried her romantic hopes deep down inside, and focused on feeling grateful for his unconditional friendship. _

Three hours before the shopping mall closed for Christmas, she found herself browsing absently at the Christmas card kiosk. If she couldn't find a gift, at least she could find a nice card, right? The noise and bustle of the crowded mall faded into the background as she thumbed through the cards, looking for one with the perfect design and perfect message. The cards with angels and shepherds and nativity scenes seemed a bit too heavy on religion. The cards with glittery gold or silver baubles were too gaudy and ostentatious. Would something cheesy or kitsch-y do the trick, like the one with the cartoon reindeer tangled in Christmas lights? Or the one with the verse inside that read, "I wanted to get you something amazing, but all I could afford was this dumb card." She moved to the licensed character section – Snoopy, Sponge Bob, Garfield, Batman, South Park, Tinkerbell… Hang on… Batman?

There was only one Batman card. It was black (of course), with an embossed Batman logo in the bottom corner, adorned with a tiny sprig of holly. Perfect. And the verse inside… nothing. Blank? The label on the back of the card read, "Left blank for your own message." Relieved to at least find a card, Stephanie moved to the register.

"Would you like your message written in calligraphy pen?" asked the salesgirl. She was young and pretty, and despite the undoubtedly long hours she'd been working the kiosk, she was polite and friendly. Huh, who'd have thought there was still some Christmas spirit in the crowded mall? "The calligrapher is finishing up soon but she probably has time to write one more. And it's complimentary too…"

"Uh, I'm not sure what my message will be yet…"

"That's fine, maybe she can suggest something for you."

Stephanie's eye gaze followed the girl's hand as she gestured to the small table in the corner of the kiosk. There was only one person in line. No waiting, so why not?

When she approached the table, the elderly calligrapher looked up at her kindly. "How many cards, dear?" she asked.

"Just one," Stephanie replied. "But, I don't really know…"

"And who is it for?"

"His name is Ranger, and ~"

"Ranger. And is he your boyfriend?"

"Well, actually, his name is Carlos and he's not... We're not… You know what? I think I'll pass on the calligraphy. I'll write in the card later. Thanks," Stephanie took the card back gently and slid it into the paper packet.

"Just write what's in your heart dear, and it will be perfect," said the old woman, with a gentle smile.

"Merry Christmas," said Stephanie as she turned away, and she meant it. _Just write what's in your heart dear, and it will be perfect…_

**LEFT BLANK - Part 2**

After almost two more hours of fruitlessly searching for the perfect gift, Stephanie's feet were aching, and her heart was heavy that she still hadn't found something special for Ranger. This year she'd been feeling so proud that her Christmas shopping was done early – a whole week before Christmas in fact. She had presents for her parents, Grandma Mazur, Valerie and the kids, Lula, Connie, Mary Lou, Rex, Dillon the building super, and her favourite Merry Men.

But Ranger, well, she had wanted his gift to be perfect. It had to be within her budget, of course, though she was prepared to max out her meager credit card limit if necessary. But most important, it had to be personal and unique. She had hit every single store in the mall (three times now!), trolled the Internet gift sites, and still come up empty. A year ago, a quick purchase of 'something acceptable' would have assuaged her guilt, and she would have moved on and not given it another thought. Now, somehow, buying something just for the sake of having a gift to give him, didn't _feel _right. Maybe she was growing up, after all.

She turned towards the mall exit, barely holding in her tears of frustration. Just as she was donning her **coat** and **scarf**, and steeling herself for the **freezing** **cold** **wind **of the parking lot**,** she spotted another Christmas kiosk. A sign strung across the front of the trestle read, "Saint Matthew Christmas Appeal – Charity begins in your home". She had to walk right past to go through the automatic doors, so what would it hurt to take a quick look?

Stephanie forced a smile and turned to make eye contact with the middle aged man who was seated in the crook of the L-bend of the makeshift stall. He sat with a **blanket** over his knee, and his hands wrapped around a mug of **hot chocolate**. "Merry Christmas," she said, willing some enthusiasm into her voice. "Merry Christmas, love," he replied. There wasn't really a lot left on the table – some table decorations with candles and holly, some scented sachets, a few potted poinsettias, a door wreath, and… something towards the back caught her eye.

She pointed. "Is that real?" she started to inquire. It was kind of small, so she couldn't be sure.

"Sure is, and it wouldn't be Christmas without it, would it?" the man grinned.

"Could I have that little box too?"

"Why not?"

"I'll take it." Stephanie wasn't sure exactly what she'd do with it, but a small plan started to form in her mind. She paid for her purchase, added a few extra coins to the donation box, and placed the little box in her bag.

**LEFT BLANK**** Part 3**

The drive home was nothing short of horrendous. The snow was building up and Christmas Eve traffic was enough to try the patience of a saint. Patience was something that Stephanie definitely lacked. "**What?** Who said that **this is the most wonderful time of the year?**" Stephanie's mind wandered, even as she tried to keep her attention on the road.

When, at last, she pulled her tired old blue Navajo into a parking spot at her apartment, she breathed a sigh of relief. She got out of the car and opened the passenger side to pick up her shopping bag. As she was locking up, her cell phone started to ring. The Batman theme!

"Yo," she answered. She pushed her way inside and moved to the elevator.

Ranger laughed. "You're home, Babe?"

"You know I am. Just about to walk inside," she said. Batman always tracked her car or her cell, and she knew it. And he knew that she knew it.

"Just making sure you're safe, I hear it's hell on the roads."

"Thanks Ranger. It is. Hey, uh," she hesitated. "Have you eaten yet? I'm going to call for Chinese takeaway. And I'm making eggnog. And I ~" she hesitated again. "I'vegotaChristmasgiftforyou," she finished quickly. _Sort of._

"Can't Babe. Got plans."

_Oh._ "Ummm, maybe I can drop it round to your apartment later?"

"Babe, don't do that. It's freezing out. I'll see you sometime tomorrow." Click.

"Uh, okay. I ~" _You think I'd be used to Ranger and his phone manners by now._

She pressed '1' on her speed dial to call him straight back.

"Leave a message…" _Oh. __ Message bank._

"Merry Christmas Ranger."

**LEFT BLANK - Part 4**

Stephanie was exhausted from her not-quite-total-failure of a shopping trip, and finally noticed how hungry she was feeling. Thank God for her mother's leftover pot roast, and the small box of Christmas gingerbread cookies on the benchtop, a gift from Mrs Bestler. As she ate, Stephanie felt her lingering loneliness and disappointment seep into her thoughts and start to invade her internal dialogue. _He didn't even wish me Merry Christmas._

Absently, she picked up the television remote and started to channel surf. She stared at the images moving across the screen, not really watching. _Who wants to go out in this weather anyway? It's a **cold winter night**. Ranger was right. It is **freezing** outside. My **coat** is still wet from earlier._

The **wind** rattled the glass pane of the kitchen window. Stephanie got up to turn the radiator on, wishing she had a real **fireplace**. _Or some company to share a little **body heat. **I wonder what he's doing tonight? Probably working late so some of the guys can have the night off. _

_But, he said he'll see me tomorrow. Christmas Day. Much more meaningful than Christmas Eve._

She contemplated making the eggnog. _Eggnog for one?_ _Too depressing_, _and I need a clear head to write in the card. _She made herself a **hot chocolate** instead, and sat down to ponder on her Christmas message for Ranger.

The elderly calligrapher's words came back to her. "Just write what's in your heart dear, and it will be perfect." Stephanie removed the card from its plain brown paper packet, and took a closer look at it. The embossed logo on the front was subtle, but elegant. The holly motif added just a touch of colour, with its symmetrical, spiky green leaves and tiny red berries. She turned it over. It was plain black on the back. The protective cellophane wrapper had a white printed label adhered to it. "Left blank for your own message." _Yep, like I needed reminding._

Not trusting herself to get it right, Stephanie started her first draft on the brown paper packet. Five words in, and already she was already scratching out words and re-writing. The paper was filling up fast, and before long she had used every available space on both sides of the packet. The final draft looked promising. Not perfect, but it did feel natural and flowing, and captured what she wanted to say.

Rummaging through her pocketbook, she located her best pen, and started to copy the final draft onto the card.

"Dear Ranger,"

**LEFT BLANK - Part 5**

As she signed her name on the card, Stephanie felt the overwhelming need to give Ranger her gift, tonight. 

She headed for the bathroom, and broke all previous Stephanie Plum speed records in showering and beautification rituals. In under 40 minutes she was squeaky clean, dry, hair-free in all the right places, and standing in her bedroom contemplating her wardrobe selection. Not too dressy or slutty or obviously attention-grabbing. Not too frumpy or couldn't-care-less.

Eventually she chose a pair of black hipster trousers, a snug-fitting sapphire blue v-neck sweater, and black leather ankle boots with a modest two-inch heel. She dried her hair and fixed it into a loose up-style, and added the final touches to her eye makeup. Basic hoop earrings and plain gold chain. _Keep it simple, Stephanie. No time for Jersey Girl excess tonight._

Picking up her pocketbook, she carefully slipped the card inside next to the little box. Next, she put on her **coat** and **scarf**, and headed for the door. As an afterthought, she ran back to the kitchen, rummaged through the second drawer, and grabbed a roll of cellophane tape, tucking it into her coat pocket with her cell phone.

The drive across to Rangeman was quicker than Stephanie expected. It was still **freezing** **cold**, wet and windy, but the **snow** had eased and the traffic flow was back to Trenton-normal. She pulled into the undercover garage and noticed Ranger's Cayenne was there but several of the Rangeman black Explorers were out. She got out of the SUV carefully so she wouldn't catch her coat on the door, and walked across to the elevator. She smiled at the security camera, wondering who was on monitor duty.

Stopping off at Five, she found Cal at the monitors.

"Busy night?"

"Hey Steph. Nah, a few false alarms on the northside, probably a **power outage** triggered by the **winter storm **earlier. All quiet now though," he answered. "What's up, sweetie?"

"Uh, I came to drop off Ranger's gift. When's he due back in?"

"Steph, he's not working tonight. He's been offline since this morning. I've just started my shift, but Bobby said he's on Six sorting something with Ella. Probably our surprise Christmas lunch," he said with a wink.

_Oh. Ranger's offline? _"Oh, okay. I'll pop up to Seven and wait there. Merry Christmas, Cal."

"No worries sweetie. Happy Christmas." He turned back to the monitors.

As Stephanie took the elevator up to the seventh floor, she started to feel giant butterflies taking flight in her stomach. The elevator stopped with a discreet 'ding' and Stephanie stood in front of Ranger's apartment, suddenly nervous about her gift choice and what Ranger's response would be. She took a deep breath, and let herself in with her personal fob.

**LEFT BLANK - Part 6**

Stephanie pushed the door open slowly, and was about to call Ranger's name quietly, when she heard music. Classical music. She recognized the tune, but couldn't quite place the name… something by Bach? Christmas carols? She hung her coat and scarf in the entryway, and stepped into the living room.

There was something about Ranger's apartment that always made Stephanie feel at ease. On her first visit, it had seemed a bit too masculine and impersonal, with its modern leather furnishings and monochromatic décor. But on subsequent visits, she had begun to notice small traces of Ranger ~ a book on its side, bookmark in place, a whiskey decanter three-quarters full. Still no photographs though, she noted as she glanced around.

Tonight, though, the room felt particularly welcoming. In the corner stood a beautiful Christmas tree, with thick green needles and soft, twinkling lights. Stephanie was mesmerized. There were no gifts under the tree, but her eyes were drawn to a porcelain angel on the very top of the tree, with a serene face and silver halo. The intoxicating classical music washed over her and she lost herself in the moment.

She pulled her eyes away, and looked around the familiar room. Was it really more than two months since she had last visited? _The chrome table lamp is gone._ In its place she noticed a bowl of floating tea lights. There were a dozen or more tea lights placed elsewhere around the room too, in small glass holders. The candles were unlit. Two on the kitchen bench top, four on a platter on the dining table, more on the sideboard, and on the coffee table. On the low timber coffee table near the double sofa, she also noticed a bottle of red wine and two wine glasses. The bottle was uncorked, set aside to breathe while…

Suddenly, something didn't feel right. This was an atmosphere of warmth, calm, and… romance? 

A sliver of light escaped from under Ranger's bedroom door. _He's home? _The door opened slightly, and Ranger's voice called out, "You're early." He stepped out of his room, zipping a pair of black dress trousers. "I'm not quite ~" He looked up. "Babe?"

Stephanie's earlier butterflies came to a screaming halt, and crashed into the pit of her stomach. Her throat caught and her eyes fixed upon his smooth, bare mocha latte chest, broad shoulders, and the tiny drops of water escaping from his damp hair down his ripped torso. Ranger was pure male and ~

"What are you doing here, Babe?"

Stephanie shook her head. She felt like an intruder, an uninvited guest. _I AM an intruder. I wasn't invited here tonight. _"I… I'm sorry, I just ~" she stammered.

She felt a wave of emotion hit the back of her eyes, followed closely by the salty sting of tears. "I should have called first. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were expecting company." _Feminine company. A date. With wine, candles and romantic music. _"It's Christmas Eve and I just wanted ~" The words wouldn't come.

Stephanie looked up at Ranger. His eyes darkened. "Babe, you don't ~"

"I know, Ranger, you don't need to say it. I breached your privacy and there's no excuse. It's just, umm," she started. "I've still got your fob and you never asked for it back and I thought…" She summoned all of her strength and looked him in the eyes. She saw no emotion there.Her voice cracked as she said, "It will never happen again."

She turned and moved towards the door, failing to rein back the tears that blurred her vision._ Don't let him see me cry_. As she grabbed her car keys, she knocked her pocketbook to the floor, spilling the contents in the entryway. Awkwardly, she swept her hands over the floor, pushing the items back inside her bag.

"Babe, let me ~"

"Don't, Ranger. I'm sorry I intruded. I almost ruined your evening. I can't ..." _I can't breathe. I need to leave. Don't let him see me cry. _

Stephanie stood and ran for the elevator, her pocketbook firmly shut now. The sound of classical music was still ringing in her ears as the tears fell from her eyes and flowed down her cheeks.


	2. Parts 7 to 10

**A/N:**** I have to admit I have very little experience with snow and winter stuff, so I'm kind of just imagining what it must be like to be outside in a city snowstorm. Any suggestions and feedback are gratefully accepted.**

**Usual disclaimers**** – not my characters, not making any money, just playing around. **

**No spoilers, no warnings.**

**LEFT BLANK - Part 7**

Furious at herself, and now deeply embarrassed, Stephanie tried to stand tall in the elevator and fake an air of nonchalance, even as her tears betrayed her emotions. She clutched the faux-leather pocketbook in one hand, and her keys in the other. The elevator finally opened at the basement garage, and she felt a sudden chill.

Stephanie practically ran to the Navajo, recalling with dismay that she'd left her coat and scarf up on the seventh floor. _With Ranger._ She turned the key in the ignition, cranked up the heater, and pulled out into the street. It was snowing again, and she could feel the wind growing stronger as it gusted against the SUV. She shivered, and held tighter onto the steering wheel. _It's only a short drive._

Eight blocks down the street, Stephanie heard a soft 'thunk', and then a long, low hiss, and knew that the heater had failed. She took a deep breath, and stared straight ahead, trying to concentrate on the road. She felt her shoulders tense against the cold, then changed gears as she slowed for the red traffic light ahead.

Behind the flurry of snow, the red light looked almost pretty, shining with a soft glow rather than shouting a warning to stop. The roads were deserted, even in this usually busy part of Trenton. Hers was the only vehicle at the intersection - none oncoming, and none in the rear. None to the left, and none to the right. The signal turned green, and Stephanie extended her foot to accelerate. The car stalled. Trying again, she slipped into neutral, turned the key, and ~ nothing. _Another magic moment in the star-studded automotive history of Stephanie Plum. _She groaned.

Flicking the hazards on, she reached over to her pocketbook to grab her phone. She fumbled for a second, and was suddenly hit with the dull realization that her cell phone was in the pocket of her overcoat. And her coat… was still hanging in the entryway in Ranger's apartment.

Stephanie looked around. Still no traffic. Is this Trenton or not? There's always traffic! _Not on Christmas Eve in the beginning of a snow storm…_ She saw a set of headlights approach the intersection from the left. She ran towards the car, waving her arms madly. "Stop," she yelled. The wind and snow drowned out her words.

The car screeched to a halt, an unshaven male driver yelling out the window. "What, are you crazy, lady? Go home!" The car pulled away.

She looked around. There was a row of closed stores on one side, and another row of abandoned buildings on the other. She spotted a pay-phone on the corner and ran across the road. She felt a tiny twinge of regret as she remembered the last of her loose coins that she had placed in the donation box earlier in the evening. She thought about calling 911… but decided that she couldn't bear to be the butt of another round of jokes at the TPD. Someone always found out when Stephanie Plum called the emergency services.

Stephanie became aware of her clothes hanging damp and heavy against her body, and she could feel herself growing numb with cold as the icy wind relentlessly struck her body in gusts. She _knew_ she should wait in the car for someone to come along and assist. But entrenched impatience took over, and propelled an irresistible flight instinct. She had to get away now, as far as possible away from Rangeman. Away from her embarrassing intrusion on Ranger. Away from the smoldering image of a sexy, half-dressed Ranger preparing for a romantic Christmas Eve _with someone else_. Away from the foolish belief that maybe…

Stephanie started walking, her better judgment blinded by hot tears, frustration and unbearable sadness. One foot followed the other, and she set off in the direction of home.

After a few short minutes, Stephanie grudgingly admitted to herself that it had been a huge mistake to leave the car. Her face hurt, her shoulder muscles were tight, and the rest of her body was rapidly losing all feeling. Even with intermittent street lighting, she couldn't see more that a few feet in front of her. She had driven through this part of town more times than she could remember, but none of it looked familiar in a sheet of lonely grey and white.

She turned a corner to escape the prevailing wind gusts, and sat down in the doorway of a no-name secondhand electronics store. Leaning against the security grill, she pulled her knees to her chest and sheltered herself from the snow. _Just a few minutes, and I'll walk back to the car. _All remaining shards of stubbornness and pride escaped on her next exhalation, and she allowed the sobbing to take over. Stephanie had never felt more foolish, or more alone.

**LEFT BLANK - Part 8**

**A/N:**** I stayed with third-person but tried to write this part from Ranger's POV. I'm not too sure about it, but I guess you don't know till you try! Reviews welcomed because I want to get better at this ****J**

**Standard disclaimer:**** Not mine, not for profit, just playing **

**Spoilers:**** Not really. H8 implied **

**(RPOV)**

As Ranger stepped out of the shower he could hear the soothing strains of the Christmas Oratorio in the living room. His taste in music was totally incongruous with his bad-ass street persona; it calmed him, and helped him to relax at the end of the day. Tonight, he hoped Bach would help him create an atmosphere of festive serenity, and hopefully, something more.

Ranger's apartment was usually just a place to escape to. It was a private and comfortable haven from the chaos and stress of his security work, but it was never intended to be anything more. The décor was sleek and modern, with no family photographs, no personal touches. During his years of military service, he had pared his possessions to the bare essentials, and he had conditioned himself not to become too attached to anything. _Or anyone._

Tonight, though, he was ready to move on from that attitude, to reach out for someone, and invite her into his private world.

His 'someone' had a magic about her that drew him in. Just thinking about her brought a smile to his face. He'd had taken himself offline for a whole day today, to buy a Christmas tree, of all things! He had driven to the outer limits of the city to choose a tree for his apartment - a fresh, healthy spruce with thick green needles. He had it delivered to Rangeman, and brought it up in the service elevator. He even decorated it himself with soft, twinkling lights, and a porcelain angel atop. The angel had a soft, pale face and a silver halo, and reminded him of the woman who had captured his imagination, and brought light and life to his existence.

This evening he brought a fine red wine up from the cellar, a 2005 Shelmerdine Merlot, from Australia. _Nice._ He'd been saving this one for a special occasion. He set the scene with a bowl of floating tea lights, and a smattering of tea lights in small glass holders around the apartment. Without the desk lamp, and with his laptop hidden away, the ambience was warm and personal, and it would look perfect once the candles were lit.

Ranger heard a noise, someone moving quietly around the living room. He glanced at his Tag Heuer as he slipped it over his wrist. He had asked Ella to prepare a selection of fruit, cheese and chocolates for a late night supper. _She's usually right on time._ He opened the bedroom door slightly. "You're early," he called as he stepped out of his room, zipping his trousers. "I'm not quite ~"

He looked up, and stopped mid-sentence. Over near the sofa, backlit by the soft lights of the tree stood Stephanie. "Babe?"

Her hair was tied up loosely, her gold hoop earrings catching the light and flashing like an artistic lens flare. She wore a plain gold chain that sat just above the line of her blue v-neck sweater, drawing his eyes down to her cleavage. Her black trousers hugged her hips, emphasizing her soft curves. Usually Steph was larger than life, all Jersey and shamelessly exuberant. Tonight, right now, she looked elegant, understated.

Ranger watched Stephanie's face closely as her eyes raked over his chest. He knew from past experience that they shared a sexual chemistry. The way she responded when he stole kisses in the alley. The way she tried to appear unaffected when he touched her hand or her face. The way they had moved together and created fireworks on that one night in her tiny apartment on Saint James… Why had he started to pull back? When had he stopped applying pressure? _If only…_ He ignored the water droplets from his just-showered hair running down his torso.

"What are you doing here, Babe?" _Why did you drive over here tonight, when I asked you not to?_

Stephanie shook her head. "I… I'm sorry, I just ~" she stuttered. Her wide eyes started to glisten. "I should have called first. I'm sorry. I didn't know you were expecting company." _How could you know? I didn't tell anyone._

"It's Christmas Eve and I just wanted ~" Stephanie looked up at Ranger. _What is she trying to say? _His eyes darkened.

"Babe, you don't ~" _You don't understand. You weren't supposed to find out like this._

"I know, Ranger, you don't need to say it. I breached your privacy and there's no excuse. It's just, umm, I've still got your fob and you never asked for it back and I thought…" She was looking so vulnerable. _ I need to explain this to her, now. _

Stephanie held his gaze. Did her eyes look even bluer than usual? Her eyes truly were the window to her soul, expressive and brimming with spirit. _Not now, Carlos. Just focus on what's happening right now._ He saw confusion in her eyes, and… fear? _Is she afraid of me, after all this time? I thought ~_

Ranger shut down his emotions, and forced himself focus on Steph's words. Her voice was wavering now. "It will never happen again."

She turned and started to walk towards the door. She was quiet, not a word more. She picked up her keys, and knocked her pocketbook to the floor, spilling the contents. He almost smiled. This is more like Stephanie, impulsive and clumsy. She was picking things up and shoving them into her bag.

"Babe, let me ~"_ Let me help you. Let me explain. _

"Don't, Ranger. I'm sorry I intruded. I almost ruined your evening. I can't ..."

_Wait, does she really think she ruined my evening? _Ranger was confused now. He couldn't let her leave like this.

Stephanie stood and ran for the elevator, leaving Ranger speechless. _What just happened? _ He shook his head, flicking his damp hair back out of his face. Feeling something beneath his toe, he looked down, and saw a plain black card, face down on the plush carpet. 

Ranger picked up the card, and turned it over. He ran his thumb over the embossed Batman logo in the corner, and smiled. Only Stephanie would choose a Christmas card like this. He opened the card, and started to read.

**LEFT BLANK - Part 9**

**A/N:**** Continuing with Ranger's POV for this part too.**

**Standard disclaimer:**** Not my characters, not making any money, just playing around. **

**No spoilers. Minor language warning. (It wasn't me, it was Ranger ~ he used the F word…)**

Ranger strode into his bedroom, glancing at the crisp white linen button-up shirt on the hanger. He reached past it, and grabbed a clean black t-shirt from the wardrobe. Shrugging the shirt over his head, he sat on the edge of his bed, and stared at the careful script on the card. He read it over and over, until he had memorized every word.

_Dear Ranger,_

_Do you know the Christmas carol, "Little Drummer Boy"? There's a little boy who has nothing to give the newborn baby Jesus, so he gives the only thing he has. He plays his drum to the best of his ability, with feeling and emotion, giving something of himself._

_Ranger, you are my very best friend and I want to honour our friendship by giving you something of myself. Something I have never, ever given you or any other person. Total honesty. I want to share with you the secrets I have kept hidden in my heart. That is my Christmas gift to you, when you are ready to receive it._

_With much love,_

_Steph x_

"El Tamborilero?" he whispered to himself. _How could she ~_?

He picked up his phone and speed-dialled 1. He heard the muffled Batman ring tone of Stephanie's cell phone. Walking back to the entryway, he noticed Steph's coat and scarf were hanging on the hook near the sideboard. "Fuck," he swore under his breath.

Speed dial 2. "This is Steph. Merry Christmas! Leave a message." He swore again, and checked his watch. He'd spent almost fourteen minutes lost in her card, totally oblivious to his surroundings. Fourteen minutes committing her words to memory, and trying to analyze what it all meant. Fourteen minutes… more time than he intended. Still, it was probably a bit too soon for her to be home yet.

"Babe, call me as soon as you get in. Please."

Speed dial 3. "Get me a GPS location on Stephanie's car. Yeah, I know. I'll be straight down." In under a minute he had changed his clothes, and pulled on a hooded jacket, boots and weapons. He picked up Steph's coat and scarf, pocketed her phone, and grabbed an overcoat for himself.

He made one more call. "It's Carlos. Change of plans, sorry. I'll be back later than expected." He paused. "No, just go ahead and let yourself in whenever you like." He snapped his cell phone shut and made his way down to the control room.

Down on Five, Ranger stepped out of the elevator and spoke to Cal. "Is she back home yet?"

"No sir," he answered. "She's, uh, she's stationary eight blocks from here, on Clayton Avenue, cross of Stanley. She's been there… a little over ten minutes. Sir, the snow storm has increased in intensity and the Weather Bureau update says ~"

"There's nothing at that intersection," Ranger interrupted. "What's she doing there?"

"There's been no radio traffic on the emergency services channels for that sector. Maybe she broke down? You know that Navajo is one of her better choices but it's still a piece of ~"

Ranger was already heading for the elevator.

"Sir?" Cal looked at Ranger, unsure if he should continue. "Steph stopped in here before she went up to Seven. She said she was dropping off your Christmas gift. I'm sorry I didn't call up and let you know. I was told you were offline and not to disturb you, so I thought ~"

Ranger nodded.

"I'm not sure, but I think she was crying when she came back down," Cal added quietly. "Maybe I should have ~"

Ranger's face went blank. "Call me ASAP if you hear anything."

A few minutes later, he drove his Porsche Cayenne out onto Haywood, and into the urban snow storm. The gusty wind was blowing snow in all directions, decreasing visibility every second. The snow made the road slippery and dangerous, but the vehicle and Ranger's driving skills were both more than adequate to handle the inevitable drifting. He had driven the route from Rangeman to Steph's apartment countless times and could practically drive it blindfolded.

As Ranger focused on the road, determinedly trying to push Stephanie's Christmas card to the back of his mind, the words of her message invaded his thoughts. _ my very best friend … total honesty … secrets hidden in my heart … total honesty … something of myself … total honesty … when you are ready … total honesty … nothing to give … total honesty …_ Even in the solitude of his vehicle, his facial expression was deliberately blank. _Keep your mind on the task at hand, Carlos._

In only a few minutes, he screeched to a halt at Clayton and Stanley, behind Stephanie's SUV. It was stopped in the middle of the road, just shy of the stop line at the intersection. Ranger left his headlights on high-beam, and ran to the driver's side of the Navajo. The door was unlocked, and the key was still in the ignition. On the same keychain, hung the key to Steph's apartment, and the fob key for Rangeman and Ranger's apartment. He scanned the interior, and closed the door again.

He flipped open his cell phone as he walked around the car. "Get me a truck down here, and have Steph's car towed back to Rangeman. No panel damage. Hazards were on but looks like the battery has gone flat." He checked the rear seats and storage area in case Stephanie had curled up in the back. She was not there.

"Get Bobby and another two-man team down here to search the area. Check with the cab companies to see if they've had a pick up from here. And have another team check her apartment in case she got a ride home. Drive by the Plum house to see if the lights are on. Don't disturb them if the lights are out. Call St Francis, then call me back."

As Ranger barked out orders he was scanning the street for any sign of Stephanie. The wind and snow had removed any trace of movement around the vehicle, and the street lighting was minimal. The intersection was lit only by the glow of the changing traffic signals and the headlights of the Cayenne.

_Think, Ranger. What would Stephanie do if she broke down? _

_She'd call Batman._

_She didn't have her cell phone. _

_She'd use a pay phone. _

_But she didn't call. _

_Pay phone's broken? Or maybe she called someone else?_

_Who?_

_She was upset back there. She saw the wine glasses…_

_Fight or flight. She didn't stay and fight. She ran out._

_And when the car stopped, she kept running._

_So, where is she now?_

As he waited for his team, Ranger knew only one thing for certain. If Stephanie was out in this weather he had to find her soon.

**LEFT BLANK - PART 10**

**A/N****: Written in response to the 'Babe Squad' Wisdom challenge **

**Standard disclaimer****: Not my characters, not for profit, only playing around.**

**No spoilers or warnings for general population.**

**(SPOV)**

Stephanie's sobbing slowed, and she tried to take a few deep breaths. Her hunched posture and falling core body temperature made deep breathing nearly impossible. She had no idea of the time – it was late, definitely after ten, probably after eleven, and maybe even after midnight. _What a way to start Christmas Day._

_Stupid, stupid, stupid._ She berated her car, her impulsiveness, her actions. _I can't even drive the short distance from the Rangeman building to home without doing something monumentally stupid. Why did I go to Ranger's place in the first place? Why couldn't I have just stayed home? How could I leave my coat and phone behind in this weather? How did I stall the car? Why did I have to try to walk home?_ She felt her eyes well again with salty tears, but refused to cry. _I'm done with the crying, this is bullshit. I'll just walk back to the car, and wait for someone to drive past. Someone will let me use their cell, and I'll call Cal to see if someone's free to give me a ride home. _

_Wonder how long I'll have to wait? The day that God handed out patience, I was at the end of the line._Stephanie recalled something she had been told by her grandma:** The real secret of patience is to find something to do in the meantime. **_Sure, I'll just write a list of my screw-ups, that'll take me all night…_

She cupped her hands over her face, breathing warm air onto her skin. She rubbed her arms vigorously, in a vain attempt to generate some heat, but the cold air had seeped into her bones. Exhaustion took over, and she slumped back over her knees. In her mind, she replayed her day, over and over ~ the panic of last-minute Christmas shopping, her frustration at not finding a gift, her relief at selecting a perfect card, the disappointment of Ranger's abruptness on the phone, the loneliness of her empty apartment, the satisfaction of shaping her words into a heartfelt gift, the resolve to share her gift with Ranger on Christmas Eve, her nervousness about his reaction, the welcoming atmosphere of his apartment… She closed her eyes as she recalled the moment her stomach had lurched, the realization that she had interrupted Ranger's preparations for a late-night romantic encounter, the lust she felt as she drank in the sight of his delicious, smooth bare chest. Hell, he could probably see the desire in her face. _He must think I'm…_ Then his trademark blank, emotionless face… _Stop it, Stephanie Plum. You've got to move on._

Finally Stephanie stood, pulling herself up against the security door. She pushed the strap of her pocketbook over her shoulder, and stepped down onto the sidewalk.

Without warning, she lost her footing on the slippery concrete. Time seemed to slow as she tumbled inelegantly to the ground, reaching out her left hand to break the fall. She landed heavily on her side and felt a sharp pain in her forearm as it caught between her hip and the cold, wet sidewalk.

Stephanie's face was numb, her left cheek squashed against the ground. She pushed against the ground with her other hand, trying to turn her head and sit up. She lifted her forehead only a few inches before she became suddenly dizzy and had to lower her head back down. The streetscape looked different from this angle, she thought absently, the buildings and lamp posts extending sideways into an expanse of white dots.

She tried pushing up again, but this time the dizziness was too much to bear. Stephanie's head thudded involuntarily onto the ground, and her world transitioned from white to black.


	3. Parts 11 to 15

**A/N:**** Thank you for the amazing reviews, I really appreciate it. Sorry if I missed replying to anyone, I'm doing my best to keep up. I'm also sorry for the delay in updating. **

**Usual disclaimers:**** Not my characters, not for profit, just playing around. Not beta'd so all mistakes are mine. **

**Warnings:**** Minor warning for language (Ranger insists on using the F word). **

**PART 11**

**(RPOV)**

Once Ranger had made the call, the Rangeman systems and call-out processes were activated with speed and efficiency. Bobby and the two teams scrambled in under five minutes, and the requested inquiries were made without delay. Ranger commenced a search pattern of the two blocks closest to the intersection before his team arrived. The teams coordinated their efforts and set up a cordon of the next four blocks.

Ranger's cell phone vibrated in the hands-free console, and he answered before the ring tone commenced. "Report."

Cal succinctly reported the negative outcome of his inquiries. Stephanie was not located anywhere on her usual and most direct route home. She was not home. She had not been admitted at St Francis and was not waiting in the emergency department. There were no taxi pick-ups from this sector in the last half hour. The lights were out at the Plum household and Frank Plum's cab hadn't been moved from the garage. Ranger snapped the phone shut. "Fuck."

Ranger made his next call. This time he anticipated some colourful expletives. _Not wrong._ "Yo man, I know you're off duty. Are you with Lula?" He cringed as Tank's low voice growled a reply. _Too much information._ He briefed Tank and obtained the information he needed. Steph had not contacted Lula.

He pulled Stephanie's phone from his pocket, and searched her speed dial directory. He scrolled down the menu. Ranger. Rangeman. ML. _Shit, I really don't want to do this, but…_

"Steph?" Mary Lou answered straight away. "How did it go today?"

"This is Carlos Manoso calling…"

"Ranger? Where's Steph? Is she hurt?" She sounded worried.

"Stephanie left her cell phone behind at the office, that's all. She mentioned a girls' night out with you." _Liar. _"I'm sorry to worry you."

"Oh. Umm, no, I'm in Maine with the boys. I spoke with Steph this morning and she was going Christmas shopping at Quakerbridge. I haven't heard from her since then. Are you sure she's okay?"

Ranger tensed. He hated conversations like this. Hell, he hated most conversations. "If you speak to her will you ask her to call me? Any hour. Tell her ~" he paused. _Fuck._ "Just ask her to call me. Please."

He mentally ran though a list of other people Stephanie may have called. He was running out of ideas. He stiffened as he thought of Joe Morelli. Steph had called it off with Morelli two and a half months prior, just after her birthday. To the best of his knowledge there had been no attempts at reconciliation this time around, and his sources had told him that Morelli was dating a kindergarten teacher from Philadelphia. He called the control room again. "Yo, get Morelli's location for me. Yep, that's what I said." While he waited for the reply, he continued to scroll through Steph's address book. No saved numbers for 'Morelli'. No saved numbers for 'Joe'. Interesting. He'd been erased from her cell phone.

"Boss?" Cal's voice brought his attention back.

"Go ahead," Ranger replied.

"Morelli is on recreational leave. He's not in Trenton."

Ranger exhaled slowly. "Any other updates?"

"Negative."

Ranger checked the time. It had been a little over 26 minutes since Stephanie's car stopped at the intersection. He checked the console display on the Cayenne. Thirty degrees Fahrenheit. Definitely cold enough and time enough for the onset of hypothermia if she was out in the weather, especially given the way she was dressed. He considered calling the TPD, but disregarded the notion. Despite Stephanie's notoriety, and perhaps because of it, she would not be considered missing for 48 hours. Besides, Rangeman vehicles, equipment and personnel were all superior to those of the budget-constrained police department.

He continued, "Have Bobby meet me at the intersection of Clayton and Milford. Have Team 1 complete their assigned sector patrol and meet us there too. She can't have gone further than the cordon if she's on foot. Double-check the initial inquiries."

Ranger disconnected and pulled up the SUV at the designated intersection. The wind and snow continued relentlessly, and he stared out into the white street. _I've got to be missing something. Where is she? _He reached over to the passenger seat and picked up Stephanie's scarf. It was soft, black angora, probably bought on sale at Macy's. One of the edges had caught on something and was starting to fray. There was a faint scent of… what perfume was she wearing tonight? It was new, he was certain of that. He searched the pockets of her coat. Cellotape? _What the ~?_

He heard rapping on the passenger window. "Boss, you need to be ~" Ranger's glare stopped him. Bobby climbed in as Ranger's cell phone rang again.

"Talk."

"Boss, all inquiries still negative. Except…"

"Except what?"

"The phones at St Francis are unserviceable. Snow storm damaged the local tower on Hamilton. The tower is down and the ambulance bay is blocked. No EMTs in or out. All current cases are being diverted to University Hospital."

Ranger made eye contact with Bobby as he listened to Cal. "I want Team 2 down here with me. I'm widening the cordon and we're doing one more block in each direction." He disconnected.

Bobby spoke, "Boss, the guys will need ~"

Ranger interrupted him. "Brown," he clipped. "We widen the cordon by another block and search on foot if we have to."

Bobby didn't back down. "You're speaking with your best strategist, Ranger. I'm not disagreeing with you. We've both done the same wilderness training – this storm, it's bad. Get the back-ups fully kitted out and on the road, and the first two teams to return and re-kit for snowstorm conditions. We were prepared for a standard short-range search-and-locate. None of us expected an extended foot patrol."

Ranger nodded. "Leave the Explorer here. I'll drive." He passed his cell phone to Bobby, silently and reluctantly relinquishing control of the search in a bid to retain control over his emotions. He glanced at his watch. _34 minutes. Fuck._

"We'll find her, Ranger," Bobby said, reading his mind.

But Ranger was already in his zone, eyes on the road and scanning the environs. He slowed at the amber light, and turned the vehicle without waiting for the green. This was a narrow one-way street of decrepit stores, the kind that struggle to stay afloat. Rangeman had no contacts in this neighbourhood. Store owners in this area didn't have the money to pay for monitored security services. They relied on the physical, visible security of ugly steel bars and heavy padlocks. There was a street light on the corner, and there used to be a diner about three doors along, which had closed down a month or so ago.

There were no eaves on the old buildings. They were tired, bland, and faceless. Through the white flurry, Ranger noticed a single narrow awning extending from the lower level of one of the buildings. And then, a flash of blue on the pavement caught his eye. He slammed on the brakes, got out of the Cayenne, and ran.

**PART 12**

He crossed the road and sprinted straight towards the bundle of blue and black on the pavement. It was Stephanie; her motionless body looked awkward and twisted. "Babe!" Ranger didn't hear himself scream her name, and didn't feel the impact of his own knees hitting the concrete as he dropped down beside her.

Her pale skin was cold and tinged with blue, and her hair stuck to her face in frozen tendrils. Ranger took a deep breath. He gently rolled her over, leant over her face, held her hands and spoke with a calmness he didn't feel.

"Stephanie, can you hear me? Squeeze my hand, Babe." Nothing. He looked over his shoulder to see Bobby standing behind him, a blanket in his hands.

"I called 911 but the ambulance can't get out here anytime soon due to the road closures on Haywood. Let me do a quick preliminary, and then we've got to move her, Ranger. Team 1 is heading over here too."

"She's not responding. She's not breathing. We have to start CPR. She's ~" _This is your fault, Manoso._

"Focus, man. Go and drop the rear seats down and spread out the other blankets in the back. NOW."

Bobby bent down to assess Stephanie's condition, and was silently relieved to detect a weak pulse and shallow, if infrequent, breathing. He found no external signs of major trauma, but he also knew that not all life-threatening injuries are visible or obvious. Ranger lifted Stephanie into his arms, and strode to the Cayenne. Together they moved her into the back of the vehicle.

Bobby spoke again. "She's been out in the snowstorm for anywhere up to half an hour, and we found her collapsed in an exposed area. We have to assume hypothermia, and treat accordingly. Don't massage or rub her arms or legs. Keep her still or she risks a heart attack. If she moves, the muscular activity will pump cold blood from her limbs into her central circulation and cause her core temperature to drop even further."

He continued. "St Francis isn't taking new patients, and University is too far. I can treat her at Rangeman, but we need to act now. Cover her head, then we need to get her out of these wet clothes."

Two Explorers pulled up beside the Cayenne. Bobby spoke briefly with Ram and Lester, and then returned to Ranger."Team 2 will split up and transport my vehicle back. Team 1 will split so Lester can drive us back to Rangeman. "

"Like hell, I'm driving," Ranger started to interrupt.

"Listen, man. You need to stay back here with Steph." Bobby looked him in the eye. "Get her out of those wet clothes. Now, Ranger. Or do you want me to…"

"I'll do it."

Ranger's breath caught as he started to undress Stephanie and was stricken by how pale and fragile she looked. Her smooth skin held none of its usual glow; she was like a rag doll, helpless and vulnerable. Mindful of Bobby's warning not to move her limbs, he used his flick-knife to carefully cut along the seams of her clothing. _Sorry, Babe. I owe you a shopping trip. _ He peeled away the wet fabric of her trousers and sweater, removed her ankle boots, and started to cover her with a dry blanket.

Bobby cleared his throat. "Ranger, her underwear too ~"

"Fuck you Bobby, she…"

"Ranger. I'm the medic, she's my patient. You can kick my ass later, but right now, I'm in charge and you follow my orders. Stop thinking about how you feel, and focus on aiding our patient's recovery."

"Nobody else sees her like this. We preserve Stephanie's privacy and her dignity."

Bobby nodded, understanding Ranger's meaning. "I need you to strip down too and lie next to her – skin-to-skin contact is the most effective way to generate body heat." Bobby ignored Ranger's glare, and continued, "We'll wrap both of you in the extra blankets. You'll have to shuffle up a bit to fit in, but it's the best way. I'll squeeze back here and monitor her breathing. When we get back I'll prepare some heat compresses for her neck, chest and groin area, and I'll conduct a more thorough check of her symptoms and other injuries."

Ranger stripped off quickly, without a self-conscious thought. He lay down on the blanket next to Stephanie, and wrapped his arms around her cold, limp body, drawing her into his warmth. _Not exactly how I imagined getting naked tonight…_ He shifted to allow Bobby to wrap the blankets around them, and felt the vehicle start to move forward.

He spoke quietly in her ear. "This isn't how I planned to spend Christmas Eve, Babe, but I'm here for you. There's no price for the things we give each other, ever." He filtered out Bobby's presence, and kept talking in a steady, low, gentle voice. "You'll get through this, Babe. You're the strongest person I know. Keep breathing for me." He breathed deeply and steadily, willing himself to remain calm and controlled. He glanced over at Bobby.

Bobby looked uncomfortable; he was squashed against the side of the vehicle, but he remained focused on the task at hand. He was monitoring Stephanie's pulse and breathing, and was prepared to commence resuscitation if there was any change to either. "Still unconscious, but her breathing is more regular now, and her pulse is stronger. The shared body warmth is working to get her temperature back up."

Lester maintained a moderate speed, driving in accordance with the conditions and doing his best to ensure a smooth ride for his passengers and closest friends lying in the back. The Cayenne was a comfortable luxury vehicle under normal circumstances, but it was not designed for emergency patient transport. Stephanie was unconscious and oblivious, but Ranger and Bobby had to be feeling cramped by now.

"Boss?" Bobby queried. "Stephanie will need a quiet room, and she can't be left alone."

"She stays on Seven. With me." _Christmas is about to become even more complicated._

**PART 13**

Ranger forced himself to focus_. Keep Stephanie warm. Keep her safe. Push everything else to the back of your mind. This is not the time for guilt, or regret, or thinking about your relationship issues._

As the vehicle approached Rangeman, he said to Bobby, "Scramble all cameras – remote's on my keychain."

Bobby nodded. "We'll keep both of you wrapped up. You carry Steph and I'll give you a hand to avoid unnecessary movement. We'll sort the rest when we get up on Seven. Is there anything _you_ need?" he asked, recalling his conversation with Ranger earlier in the evening. Things definitely hadn't gone as planned.

"I'll handle everything."

Ranger silently pulled on his cargos and boots, then stood and bundled Stephanie gently in his arms, still wrapped in layers of blankets from head to toe. A shock of wild brown curls escaped and hung in tangles over his arm. His blank mask slipped a little as he took a deep breath and allowed Bobby to place a blanket around him, wrapping his bare torso and his precious bundle together in a makeshift cocoon. He stepped into the elevator, followed closely by Bobby.

As the elevator reached the seventh floor, Bobby glanced at Ranger, whose face was uncharacteristically etched with worry. "Boss…"

Bobby unlocked the door, and paused. The apartment was quiet and dark, with a faint glow of twinkling lights visible from the living room. If he was surprised, he didn't show it.

"Let's go Brown." Ranger walked in, and led the way to the bedroom. He laid Stephanie gently on the fresh sheets. "You mentioned warm compresses?"

"You dress Stephanie, and I'll take care of it. It'll only take me a few minutes. Her breathing is steady. We just need to normalize her temperature and then I'll check her other injuries."

Bobby returned with the compresses, and found Ranger had dressed Stephanie in one of his black shirts and a pair of black boxer shorts. Ranger had changed into a pair of sweat pants and a fresh black t-shirt. He was half-seated on the right side of the bed, and holding Steph's hand, and speaking softly to her.

Ranger stood and silently moved out of the way while Bobby applied the compresses and proceeded to check Stephanie's body for other injuries. Although her colour had improved a little, she looked pale and fragile. _But still beautiful._ "Pulse is good, Boss. Her arm doesn't feel broken. Looks like she's badly sprained it. I can immobilize it but it should be x-rayed to make sure. The rest just looks like contusions – she's had worse. Her hip could bruise pretty badly – it'll hurt like hell, but it's not the worst thing she's been through. When she wakes up I'll check her pain levels. What I'm most concerned about is her head. I don't know if she's unconscious from a blow to her head, from the hypothermia, or from something else. She really needs a head scan, but for now we'll just keep her warm and still."

"What can I do?"

"Just stay near. If she wakes up, call me. Otherwise I'll come up again in two hours and check on her."

They stepped out of the bedroom and Bobby talked Ranger through some basic care instructions. Pausing, he spoke again. "Ranger, man, I don't mean to interfere, but…"

"Then don't," Ranger cut him off.

"Remember what we discussed this evening? I promised to help if you needed me, and that still stands."

"That discussion remains confidential. Nothing has changed."

"Don't pull that shit with me, Ranger. Every conversation between us stays that way. You know that. You don't need to spell it out. Stop behaving like a patronizing ~" Bobby stopped himself. He took a breath. "Listen, it's been a rough night. Just forget I said anything. Stephanie ~ she's safe now, man. She's not out of the woods yet, but she'll wake up, and she will recover from this. You need to believe that. In the meantime, go and get some sleep yourself."

Blank face in place, Ranger gave an imperceptible nod.

Bobby let himself out of the apartment certain that, despite his advice, Ranger would not be sleeping tonight.

Ranger walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator. Picking up his phone, he dialled the control room and obtained an update from Cal on the weather conditions. Anticipating some morning phone calls from the Plum family, he issued orders outlining a standard response to any inquiries about Stephanie's location. The other calls he needed to make could wait till morning. Christmas morning, only hours away.

He looked around the living room. The twinkling lights of the Christmas tree cast a soft glow around the room. The wine glasses were untouched, and the wine bottle was still full. The physical surrounds had not been disturbed, and it was if the room was still awaiting Ranger's plans to be fulfilled. He corked the bottle and removed it, and the glasses, to the pantry.

Then he moved to the bedroom door, and stood transfixed as he took in the sight before him.

Steph was lying in his bed, her hair out of control and her skin luminescent against the dark sheets. She looked like an angel, small and beautiful. "Babe," he whispered.

Her blue eyes were open, staring back at him.

**PART 14**

**(SPOV)**

Stephanie found herself emerging slowly from a fog. She was lying on her back, with a soft sheet and lightweight blanket covering her body. She had a killer headache, but somewhere nearby she was sure she could hear low voices, barely audible but definitely there, somewhere. She strained to hear what they were saying, but concentrating only made her head hurt more.

Her eyelids were heavy as she struggled to open her eyes and keep them open. The room was dark but there was a light on in the adjoining room. A faint light shone beneath a closed door. With a jolt, Stephanie's mind flashed back…

_A sliver of light escaped from under Ranger's bedroom door. The door opened slightly, and Ranger's voice called out, "You're early." He stepped out of his room, zipping a pair of black dress trousers._

Memories of her disastrous evening lapped at the edge of Stephanie's sub-conscience. As tears rolled down her cheeks she closed her eyes again in an effort to forget. _It hurts too much. _She rolled over onto her left side and felt a jarring pain in her forearm. _Owww._ _Shit. Which hurts more – my arm, my head … or my heart? _She noticed that her arm was strapped, splinted and throbbing uncomfortably. Her head was pounding. Her heart was… in pieces.

Stephanie rolled slowly onto her back again, and sank into the mattress and soft pillow. She brought her right hand slowly up to her face and wiped her cheeks with her fingers. _Soft pillow, soft sheets… _As her eyes adjusted to the dark she looked around and confirmed what she suspected._ Ranger's bedroom. Ranger's bed. _As she traced the shadowy outline of the bedside lamp with her eyes, she vaguely became aware of how much effort it was taking to keep her eyes open. The voices outside the door had stopped.

She tried to sit up, but lifting her head made her dizzy. She lifted her left arm instead, examining the bandage. _Hmmm… wonder if I broke it? _She wriggled her fingers. _Hurts like hell. I need a Tylenol or something. _She lay in her favourite 'thinking position' and stared upwards, in the general direction of the ceiling.

Stephanie's shirt had ridden up her midriff a little and she pulled it down with her right hand, shifting her hip slightly to untwist it. As she clutched the hem she brushed the smooth silk of her boxer shorts with her fingertips. _Silk boxers?__ I'm wearing Ranger's silk boxers? I'm wearing Ranger's shirt. _She let her fingers drift under the shirt and the elastic of the shorts. _I'm not wearing any underwear._

_Shit. _Stephanie racked her brain and tried to remember what had happened. She cringed as she recalled her surprise visit to Ranger's apartment on Christmas Eve. She'd fled his apartment, forgetting her coat and cell phone. Her car heater had failed, her car had broken down, and she'd tried to walk home. _Stupid._ She'd sought shelter in a doorway, she'd cried until she could cry no more.

Stephanie felt her heart lurch as the emotions welled up again. She tried again to focus.

_I was freezing cold. I was walking back to the car. I tripped over. I remember the snow falling sideways. I don't remember driving back here. I can't remember… _Her mind was confused and her emotions were closer to the surface than she wanted to deal with right now. She searched for something positive to hold onto. _I'm warm now. Ranger has central heating, and a comfy bed. I feel warm, and I feel safe. I'll figure the rest out later. I'll ~_

A shard of soft light fell across Stephanie's pillow as the door opened slowly and soundlessly. She blushed, her face and upper body illuminated by the spotlight effect. Her blue eyes sparkled at the sight of Ranger's impressive silhouette in the doorway. Her heart sang as she heard her name whispered in his sexy voice.

"Babe."

**PART 15**

Ranger walked into his room and was by Stephanie's side in no time at all. She gazed, wide-eyed, into his chocolate brown eyes. She felt butterflies in her stomach as she detected a tenderness in his eyes that she had never seen before.

"Ranger?" she asked in a quiet voice. "How did ~?"

He placed a finger over her lips and leaned over to kiss her forehead. "Shh. How's your head, Babe?" Stephanie breathed in the scent of Bulgari and Ranger, and pushed her confusion aside for a moment.

"It hurts," she admitted. "I have a headache and I felt a bit dizzy when I tried to sit up."

"Probably best to stay lying down for now." He reached over for another pillow and placed it gently under her head. "Better?"

Steph nodded, and then frowned. "Ranger, I'm really confused. Aren't you angry with me?"

"I'm not angry. I ~" He stopped himself. He flipped the switch on the bedside lamp, making sure it wasn't shining in Steph's eyes. _Don't revisit tonight's events at the apartment yet. Don't upset her. _ _There'll be time later for talking._ He fingered a wayward tendril of her hair as he spoke. "Babe, you were unconscious. I should get Bobby to come and check on you now that you're awake."

"Did Bobby bandage my hand?"

Ranger nodded.

Stephanie blushed as she quietly asked, "Did Bobby change my clothes?"

"No. I dressed you in those clothes. You ~" Stephanie's face blushed even brighter. _Dios, she still affects me when she blushes like that. _He hesitated again. _How much do I tell her right now? _"It's okay. I was a perfect gentleman."

Stephanie groaned, and looked away. _Denial is your friend, for just a bit longer._

"Bobby said to call him when you wake up. You hit your head and lost consciousness ~ you know the drill, every two hours ~"

Ranger picked up the phone and asked Bobby to come up to Seven.

"He'll be a few minutes Babe. He'll also check your pain levels to see if you need anything."

"How about a Coke?" she asked hopefully.

Ranger smiled. Not his huge wolf grin, but it was still a smile, if you knew what to look for.

"I can get you some water, or a sweet black tea. Doctor's orders."

She scrunched her nose up. "I'll have water for now."

Ranger fetched a bottle of Evian and a fresh glass. He leaned over Steph again, assisting her to a half-seated position so she could sip from the glass. She avoided looking at his face as she sipped slowly, and felt her shoulders relax into his strong arms. "Ranger…"

As she started to speak, she heard Bobby Brown discreetly clear his throat. "Boss. Steph…"

He stepped into the room, and placed his bag next to the bed. Bobby was in what Steph recognized as his no-nonsense 'medic-mode'. He checked her temperature and eye movement, asking her simple questions as he did so. He seemed satisfied with her responses. "Stephanie, can I check your hip? I'll need to ~"

Stephanie's eyes sought Ranger's. It wasn't a panicked expression, but she wasn't entirely comfortable either. "I can step out for a moment if you want, Babe."

"Ummm… I need to speak with Bobby for a moment if you don't mind," she said quietly. She willed him to understand. _Please, Ranger._

Ranger's blank face appeared, and he executed his trademark imperceptible nod. "Whatever you need, Babe." He turned and left the room.

Stephanie looked at Bobby. "I'm sorry for the trouble Bobby," she started.

"Steph, you know you don't need to apologise for anything. Everyone here cares about you. Ranger, he was ~. I think you need to talk with him, Steph. Maybe in the morning when you've had a chance to rest."

"Bobby, I remember some things. I don't remember hitting my head…"

"Let's check out your hip first and then you can tell me what you remember. Are you okay with that?"

"Yup… Owww, I felt that…"

"Sorry Steph. It's starting to bruise a bit now and it'll probably hurt more tomorrow. Must've been a heavy fall. I can give you some pain killers - nothing too strong, just some pills to take the edge off so you can rest comfortably. Has anything changed since I last gave you medications?"

She laughed uncomfortably. "Nope, not pregnant or anything, if that's what you mean. Not taking any new pills. No allergies. My head hurts, and my arm is throbbing."

Stephanie was feeling tired and lightheaded, and she let her mind wander as Bobby explained about her injuries and the pain pills. He helped her take two straight away.

"Bobby?"

"Mmm?"

"How come I'm not in the hospital if I have concussion? How come I'm back at Ranger's place?"

He paused. "What do you remember, Steph?"

Carefully omitting what transpired in Ranger's apartment, she explained about her car stopping at the intersection, forgetting her coat and cell phone, and her unwise decision to walk home. She told him about seeking shelter in a doorway and waiting there while she thought about what to do.

"It was freezing cold. I was on my way back to the Navajo… I don't remember getting back there. Did I drive here? Was I in an accident?"

"We found you unconscious in the street, Steph. It looked like you'd either hit your head from a fall, or passed out from the cold. You were hypothermic, and we had to get you warm. Ranger…"

"Ranger found me?" she asked in a broken voice.

"Ranger had everyone looking for you. Ranger and I teamed up – he found you, and he… he was frantic, Steph. He thought ~"

Stephanie felt tears pooling in her eyes. "He saved me? And he brought me back here?"

"There's a bad snowstorm outside. We couldn't get an ambulance to you, and we couldn't get you to St Francis. The conditions have gotten even worse now, the roads are cut – nobody's going in or out. Trenton is pretty much snowed in everywhere. We were lucky that we found you and got you back here safely. Any longer and…"

Stephanie started to feel nauseous. "Bobby, I'm going to be sick, can you help me ~"

Bobby grabbed a towel from the bathroom and helped Steph sit up and lean over the side of the bed. She emptied her stomach contents into the towel, and started to dry-heave, gasping for air between stomach spasms. "I'm sorry, I ~"

"Babe," Ranger interrupted. As we walked into the room, Bobby bundled up the towel and took it to the bathroom.

Steph found herself wrapped in Ranger's arms; he lay her gently down onto her side and held her against his warm body as she continued to shake. She felt sick and dizzy and confused. Someone was wiping her face with a warm, damp cloth (Bobby?) as Ranger stroked her forehead and quietly reassured her that she was going to be okay. She felt a sting in her upper arm, and drifted into a deep sleep.

Ranger's usually ordered mind was a whirlpool. He was exhausted, but his mind continued to replay words, sounds, images, emotions, over and over. He closed his eyes and tried to relax into the mattress beside Stephanie.

He had rolled her onto her back so he could tuck the bedding in comfortably around her and keep her warm. He placed her bandaged arm gently beside her on a low pillow, and slipped another soft pillow under her knee to reduce the pressure on her hip and lower back. Her breathing was steady and even; she was safe.

_"Just making sure you're safe, I hear it's hell on the roads."_

As he listened to her breathe, his mind flashed back and recalled the soothing strains of the Christmas Oratorio in the living room earlier in the evening.

He gave into his guilt and regret and allowed himself to feel… something, anything.

_"Babe?"_

_She wore a plain gold chain that sat just above the line of her blue v-neck sweater, drawing his eyes down to her cleavage. Her black trousers hugged her hips, emphasizing her soft curves. _

_"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were expecting company. I'm sorry I intruded. I almost ruined your evening. I can't ..."_

_With much love, Steph x_

_He crossed the road and sprinted straight towards the bundle of blue and black on the pavement. It was Stephanie; her motionless body looked awkward and twisted. _

_"She's not responding. She's not breathing."_

_Ranger, you are my very best friend_

_"She'll need a quiet room, and she can't be left alone."_

_"She stays on Seven. With me." _

_total honesty… total honesty… total honesty…_

Ranger reached out for Stephanie's hand. He slipped his left hand under her right, intertwining their fingers. It was an uncharacteristically chaste gesture for him, but it felt right. Stephanie was his best friend, and she deserved to know the truth. Though it pained him to admit it, he had handled the situation badly and the time for honesty – total honesty – was approaching with the dawn of Christmas morning.


	4. Parts 16 to 20

**PART 16**

It was after eight when Ranger's eyes snapped open, and he realized he was alone in his bed. Stephanie was gone.

He sat upright and looked towards his en suite bathroom. The door was open and the light was out. She wasn't in there.

He stepped into the living room and saw her standing by the double-glazed window, staring outside. She was wearing his bathrobe. He moved quietly behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She didn't look at him, and her voice was quiet and flat. "Snowed in, huh? Guess you're stuck with me for a while."

"Could be."

She remained silent for a few minutes, then took a deep breath. "Last night, you drugged me?"

_Shit. She's upset. _"No, not exactly. Well, technically yes, Babe, but…"

Stephanie could feel her hurt and anger bubbling up inside her and could do nothing to stop it. She turned around to face him.

"Which is it, Ranger? You bring me here and then you DRUG me to keep me here when I'm already vulnerable? I may have been injured and you may have saved me but that doesn't give you the right… And it's not as if I can go anywhere with a raging fucking blizzard going on out there."

Stephanie waved her arms towards the narrow window. _Shit, that hurt. What am I doing?_ She felt tears behind her eyes but refused to let them out. She glared at him. _I have a headache and I'm hungry and my arm's about to fall off and I can hardly stand up straight because my hip is killing me and I was rescued by my best friend yet again even though he had every right to hate me for ruining his Christmas Eve plans and he's just standing there with that damn blank face and letting me yell at him. _

"Stephanie." _That got her attention._ He spoke calmly.

She continued to glare at him, and pouted like a petulant child. In her injured state, she knew she couldn't pull off the hands-on-hips, pissed-off posture she would normally assume.

"You went into shock, and you threw up the pain meds. Bobby gave you a mild injection of Demerol instead, to ease the pain so you could sleep comfortably. There's no way you could have taken any more pills and your body needed to rest." _Please understand._

"Oh." She looked thoughtful, and a little sheepish. "Sorry. I just…" She moved to the sofa and sat down. _I'm a first-class bitch. I don't deserve to have him as a friend. What makes me think that…_

"No problem. How's your arm?" he asked.

"Umm, it's throbbing a bit. It's like it's… it's a reminder that I did something stupid." _Again. I'm such a screw-up._

"Babe." Ranger took her injured arm in his hands, turning it over gently as he held her gaze. He squatted down in front of her, flinching slightly as he felt a dull pain in his knees.

"Ranger, are you hurt?"

_She noticed that? _ "I'm fine, Babe."

Stephanie stared at him, puzzled. "Last night, Bobby told me what you did for me. You came looking for me, even after I…" She paused, turning her head away. "Thank you for taking care of me. You're always watching out for me, and taking care of me."

"No price, remember?"

"I ~" Stephanie's stomach growled, and she blushed.

"How about we talk more over breakfast?"

"Ummm, can I use the bathroom first? I need to freshen up," she asked._ Delay tactics._

"Right hand cupboard will have everything you need. I'll fix some food for us."

"No Ella?"

"It's Christmas morning, Babe. Ella has the day off."

"Christmas. Sorry, I forgot." _Good one Stephanie, there's only a six-foot spruce right in front of you, with twinkling lights and an angel. How could you forget it's Christmas? Christmas is what got you into trouble to start with... _

Ranger raised his eyebrow. _How does he do that?_

"Right, umm, I'll just…" She walked to the bedroom doorway, wincing with each step.

"Need a hand?"

"Umm, no. No thanks."

He nodded, but continued to watch her as he filled the coffee pot. She disappeared into his room, and Ranger turned to open the refrigerator. He was placing breakfast ingredients on the counter when he heard Stephanie scream.

"Babe?" he asked, as he stepped into the bathroom. "Are you ~"

"Ranger? Why didn't you tell me I'm a disaster? Look at my hair! My eyes are puffy and swollen and I'm a mess. Why didn't you tell me how awful…"

"You had a rough night, Babe. You were hurt and you were unconscious, and you're still in pain and still not well. There's no need to be embarrassed." He reached out and tucked a curl behind her ear. Y_ou're still beautiful. _

She took a slow, deep breath, trying to clear her mind. _Batman looks amazing without trying, and I need a miracle just to look human._

"I was just going to wash my face, but I think I'll feel better if I take a shower. Is there time before breakfast?"

"Take your time. Do you need me to turn the water on for you?"

"Er, I think I can manage – I can still use my right hand," she said.

"You sure, Babe?" He leaned towards her, placing a hand on her cheek.

"Ranger…" _Do you know what it does to me when you touch me like that? I wish I could just ~ _"I'll manage. I'm feeling a bit, umm, I just need a shower, okay?"

He watched her face closely, and leaned towards her. Stephanie held his gaze, and his eyes darkened. He placed his lips against her ear, and she shuddered slightly. "Let me know if you change your mind," he said, in a low voice, almost a whisper.

_Oh God, his voice._ If she didn't know better, she could have sworn he was flirting with her. _Ranger doesn't flirt. Ranger is an opportunist; he's told me enough times. He takes what he wants. And he doesn't want me like that._ She pushed him gently away with her good hand. "Thanks Ranger. Now go get us some breakfast," she said, trying to lighten the mood and disguise her renewed confusion.

_**Should I smile because you're my friend or cry because that's all we'll ever be? **_Pondering that question, she closed the door and started to undress.

**Prompt is from Xy's 'April Fools in Love' challenge at Babe Squad**

**PART 17**

Ranger enjoyed making breakfast. Not that he took the time most mornings. He usually rose early to run or work out, and went to the office soon after, so he didn't have time to cook. Ella's housekeeping services were absolutely critical to his way of life. Today though, his kitchen was stocked with essentials, and he had only to assemble the ingredients to make a hot breakfast for two. He was placing a small bowl in the microwave when Steph appeared in the doorway of his room.

Her hair was wrapped in a towel, and she was wearing a pair of his sweat pants with a long sleeved black t-shirt, sleeves pushed up. "Umm, Ranger, do you have my clothes?" Steph asked.

Ranger looked her in the eye. "Promise not to get mad, Babe?"

"Okay."

"They got damaged when I, when we were helping you last night. I'm sorry."

"You're sorry?" _Batman never apologises._

"It was necessary. But I'll replace ~"

"Ranger, stop. Do you have any idea of how many clothes I have destroyed since I started bounty hunting?" She didn't wait for an answer. "I've wrecked seventeen pairs of jeans in the past six months and God-knows how many shirts. And don't start me on how many cars I've destroyed in the past few years, including yours. Whatever happened to 'no price'? You will NOT replace my clothes."

"Babe."

"I've got a Rangeman uniform in my locker downstairs. But I don't really want to wear my uniform on Christmas… so if you don't mind me wearing these," she gestured down at herself, "I'm good for now."

"I can live with it," Ranger grinned. "Feel better after your shower?"

"Yep. I got my bandage wet though. I probably should've taken it off first, but I was too focused on other things."

"Do you want me to change it for you now? Bobby left some extra bandages and pain meds for you." He watched her face carefully. "Or I can call out Bobby if you prefer."

"No, don't do that ~ can you feed me first? It can wait till after breakfast."

He nodded. "Almost done here, Babe."

She smiled, and disappeared back into the bedroom. She emerged a few minutes later with the towel gone, and her damp hair braided loosely at her neck.

Steph looked around the kitchen. Her eyes stopped at the dining table, already set for two, with coffee poured. There was a jug of fruit juice in the centre of the table with two glasses. Ranger had made buttermilk pancakes for her, and an egg white omelette with spinach on rye bread for himself. He placed a bowl of warm blueberry sauce next to her plate.

"You can stop staring, Steph. It's just breakfast."

"I've never seen Domestic Ranger before. I didn't know you cooked. This looks amazing."

"I wasn't sure if you had your usual appetite so I only made two pancakes, but I can make more if you're still hungry."

Steph blushed, as she sat down. "My usual appetite? Am I that bad?"

"Nothing about you is bad, Babe. I'm just glad you're feeling well enough to be out of bed, let alone have a hot breakfast."

"Thanks Ranger. Now let's eat before it gets cold."

Ranger ate quietly and continued to watch Stephanie closely as she tipped the blueberry sauce over the pancakes. She rested her injured arm in her lap and proceeded to cut the pancakes with the edge of her fork, and ate slowly, expressing her appreciation with a throaty moan. She gulped the coffee as if she was dying of thirst.

"Mmmm… I really needed this. You made it with just the right amount of cream and sugar."

"I remember how you like it, Babe," he answered. "Do you want some juice?"

"No thanks. I'm actually feeling kind of full already. I don't think I can finish this," she said, motioning to the remains of the pancake apologetically. She slid her plate gently to the side. "It was delicious though," she added quickly. "I just ~"

"I could tell how much you enjoyed it. Don't push yourself Babe." He poured himself a glass of juice.

"Ranger, can I ask you something? What would you usually be doing on Christmas morning?"

"Tricky question, Babe. Depends on what's happening at work. But I try to see my family at some time during the day. Sometimes it's in the morning, but it could be for lunch or dinner."

"What about this year, Ranger? I'm guessing you didn't figure a blizzard into your plans. What would you be doing if you weren't stuck here with me?"

"Stephanie," he said, "I'm not 'stuck' here with you. You're my guest, and I enjoy your company." He reached out a hand, placing it over her right hand that held her coffee mug. He lowered his voice, and she had to strain to hear what he said next. "I didn't mean to take away your choices. I'd like you to stay."

Her eyes widened. First, whenever Ranger used her full name, it meant he was deadly serious. Second, he wanted her to stay? "You want me… to stay?"

"You're welcome here anytime Babe."

"I won't be ~ umm, I won't be in the way… of anything?"

"Babe, you said it yourself. There's a blizzard out there. The whole city is snowed in. Nobody's going anywhere. And don't you think it's a good chance for us to talk?"

She nodded. _We need to talk._ "I'll just call my mother, and let her know I won't be over. At least I can blame the weather. I'll never hear the end of it if she finds out about the hypothermia," she said. "Why me?" she started to mimic her mother, "Josie Stamerovic's daughter doesn't ~"

"**Sooner or later we all quote our mothers**," Ranger smiled. "Use my phone," he said, handing it over. He stood and silently started to clear the dishes from the table. He put on a fresh pot of coffee as Steph moved to the sofa.

"Hi Daddy," he heard her say, "Merry Christmas."

He slipped into the bathroom to shower and change while she finished her conversation.

**Prompt is from the May challenge at Babe Squad**

**PART 18**

When Ranger stepped back into the living room, Stephanie was curled up on the sofa, her head on a cushion, staring at the Christmas tree. Ranger pulled up an ottoman next to the sofa, and sat directly in front of her.

"Everything okay at home, Babe?"

"All good. I spoke to everyone. Val and Albert and the girls stayed overnight, so they were already there. They're having a nice time." She smiled, but still looked a little sad. "This is the first year I've ever been organized enough to have nice presents for everyone, and somehow it doesn't even feel like Christmas. Not that it's always wonderful. **Whenever I'm with my mother, I feel as though I have to spend the whole time avoiding land mines.** But I thought somehow, that this Christmas might be different and I might ~ I don't know… I can't really explain it. But it turns out that this is just another Christmas that I managed to mess up."

"You didn't mess up Babe." He motioned for her to extend her injured arm, and started to unwrap the bandage. Changing the subject, he said, "Bobby brought up the portable x-ray while you were sleeping last night. There's no fracture. He said it looks like a Grade 1 sprain, so you'll need to keep it strapped for a few days." He held her arm carefully, and gently massaged arnica ointment from her fingers to her elbow. Stephanie flinched a little at first but relaxed into his touch.

"You okay Babe?"

She nodded. "You have magic hands, Ranger."

He didn't answer, but continued to gently massage her skin until the ointment disappeared. Then he expertly applied a new bandage, checking the circulation in her hands as he went.

"I have an idea," he said. "Tell me what you think."

"Okay."

"It's a few options, actually. Option One – We can act like it's not Christmas. We hang out here together, we can talk, watch some DVD's, you can sleep, whatever you like. Maybe we treat today like Christmas Eve, and we start fresh tomorrow morning with the real Christmas Day. Option Two – We can hang out here this morning, then go to the Rangeman Christmas lunch down on Five. Ella and Luis will be there, and some of the guys that are on shift, and all the guys on Four who are off-shift. You can see what a Rangeman Christmas is like. Option Three is a variation on Option One – We can hang out here, just you and me, and make our own Christmas Day."

Stephanie sat up and stared at Ranger. _He's speaking in entire paragraphs. Wow. And he's offering me choices._

"Ummm, I'll think about it. But first, I need you to answer something for me. And I need you to be totally honest with me, okay?"

_Total honesty._ "Sure Babe," he answered, hiding his wariness. He watched her face carefully as she chewed her bottom lip. She was nervous, and didn't want to look him in the eye.

"How did you hurt your knee?"

He laughed. _Of all the things she could ask…_ "You want to know how I hurt my knee? It's okay, really, nothing to worry about. Just a bruise."

"Maybe, but I noticed ~ when you knelt down before, when you were standing in the kitchen, and just now when you sat on the ottoman ~ You're not putting any pressure on it. Did you hurt it last night when you…" _Is it my fault?_

Ranger stood up from his lower position, and sat on the sofa next to Stephanie, turning to face her. "It's not your fault. Last night, when I found you on the pavement, I landed heavily on my knees when I ran to check on you. I didn't even notice until later that it was a bit tender."

"Bobby told me that you rescued me last night, but he didn't tell me the full story. Will you tell me?"

"Babe ~"

"Please, Ranger?"

_How much do I tell her right now?_ "After you left, I called you to make sure you got home safely," he began. He explained about finding her cell phone in her coat pocket, leaving a message on her home answering machine, and learning from Cal that her car was stopped on Haywood. He told her about making inquiries with her friends, and about mobilizing Rangeman teams to look for her. He explained how he teamed up with Bobby to search for her, giving Bobby credit for coordinating the search. And, taking her hand, he gently told of how he found her on the snowy sidewalk, unconscious and blue with cold. He watched her face carefully before continuing. He explained about the deteriorating weather conditions, Bobby's diagnosis of hypothermia, and their decision to bring her back to his apartment.

Stephanie listened to every word, overwhelmed by the array of emotions she was experiencing. She felt embarrassed about her foolish foray into the storm, and humbled by Ranger's response to her disappearance. She felt bad about causing everyone to worry, and grateful for being found alive. She had dozens of questions, but she refrained from interrupting. Ranger's voice was hypnotic, and she felt a little like a child listening to a fairy tale. She was the damsel in distress, and he… he was her hero, yet again. _Only, this is real, _she told herself_, and this hero doesn't fall for the girl. _ She was certain he was leaving out parts of the story, but decided that she would press for the missing details later.

She deflected her curiosity, asking, "Did you let Bobby take a look at your knee for you?"

"No. There was no time. I've had much worse, Steph. Ex-soldier, bad-ass bounty hunter, and security expert, remember? This is nothing."

"I know you're a tough guy Ranger. But you getting hurt isn't nothing to me," Steph said. "If I hadn't been so stupid, it wouldn't have happened at all," she added quietly.

"Stephanie, stop," he said, placing a finger on her lips. "If anyone is to blame, it's me. I wasn't aware of my surroundings. I shouldn't have let you walk out like that. I should have noticed you didn't take your coat, I should have noticed you were upset, and I should have told you about ~"

_I'm not ready to hear this._ _I need a distraction._ "Ranger, I've decided."

"Babe?"

"I've decided. I want Option Three."

**PART 19 "Option Three"**

"Option Three? You don't want to go to the Rangeman Christmas lunch?" he asked.

Stephanie shook her head slowly. "I love all the guys, you know I do. But, I'm in a bit of pain and I'm not really feeling very festive," she explained. "And a Jersey Girl can't go to a party dressed like this," she joked. She was quiet for a moment, then frowned. "They won't think I'm being rude will they? Because I wouldn't want to offend ~"

"Nobody will think that, Steph. They'll understand. You had a traumatic night and you still need to take it easy."

"Oh, wait," she exclaimed, turning to face him.

"What's wrong?"

"Ranger, I don't want you to miss out. Why don't you go and enjoy the lunch, and maybe I can have a nap while you're gone? You don't need to babysit me."

"Babe, I always host a surprise lunch for everyone who's working on Christmas Day, but I wasn't planning on attending this year. I was originally going to be in Newark for lunch at my sister's place. I'm sure the guys will relax and enjoy themselves better without the boss around," he added.

"If it's a surprise lunch, how come Cal knew about it?"

Ranger laughed. "It's the menu that's a surprise – Ella comes up with a different menu every year, and she even decorates the conference room. She and Luis don't have family nearby, so it's something she loves to do. It's her day off, and she still looks after everyone. I give her a big budget and she organizes everything. And I always make sure she gets a generous Christmas bonus."

"Wow," Stephanie said.

"Yeah, she's an amazing lady."

"No, I mean, wow ~ you're a good man, Ranger. You really look after your employees."

He shrugged. "I can be difficult to work for. I'll go down at 1300 hrs and wish everyone a Happy Christmas, and I'll bring us up a tray of food for lunch. It's still a few hours away. Plenty of time for us to talk, Babe."

He poured a fresh cup of coffee for her, and brought it over to the sofa, dragging the coffee table a bit closer. He had a bottle of water for himself, which he opened as he sat down again.

"Comfortable?" he asked. He leant forward and tucked a stray curl behind her ear. "You look a bit more relaxed now."

She nodded, took a sip of the coffee, and placed the mug on the table. _Relaxed, but still confused._

"Ranger, will you tell me about your sister and her family?"

He didn't speak for a minute, and Stephanie started fidgeting. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. I know you don't like to share personal stuff. You don't need to tell me if you ~"

"Steph, it's okay. I'm not a big talker, you know that. But I'm happy to tell you about my family. Not many people are interested enough to ask."

"**I like to listen. I have learned a great deal from listening carefully. Most people never listen," **she replied. ***  
**

He adjusted the cushions and shuffled up to one corner of the sofa. He drew her across his chest, holding her carefully to avoid bumping her injured arm. He breathed deeply, noticing the scent of his Bulgari body wash on her skin. Her hair had a faint scent of something tropical, mangoes? She relaxed into him, fingering the fabric of his long sleeved t-shirt.

"I like your shirt Ranger. It's ~" _Soft. Sexy. Grey._ "It's not black."

He laughed, and she felt the vibrations from his chest touch her cheek and travel through her body to her abdomen. _Butterflies again._

"No, it's not black. I have a few other colours in my wardrobe. I keep them at the back and I save them for special occasions," he answered._ Ranger humour._

"Is this a special occasion?"

"It's Christmas," he said.

"Oh." _Stephanie Plum,_ _Sparkling Conversationalist Extraordinaire._

"So, what exactly do you want to know about my sister?"

"Is this the same sister you mentioned once before? Or do you have lots of sisters? Is she older or younger than you? Does she have kids? Do you look like siblings? How well do you get along?"

During the Scrog incident, Stephanie had learnt a little about Ranger's family, but she was curious to learn more.

"Different sister. Marta is younger than me, by just one year. We get on great now, but we fought like cat and dog when we were little," he said. "She used to tease me a lot, and I used to tease her back."

Stephanie asked the occasional question, but for the most part Ranger spoke about Marta and other family members without any encouragement. They sounded like a close and loving family, and Ranger's voice showed he was proud of them. She absently stroked his arm.

"Ranger, have you spoken to Marta this morning?"

"Not yet. Though I'm sure they've all heard that most of the city is snowed in," he explained. "They're used to me cancelling for one reason or another," he added softly.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't nagging or anything. I just, it must be, I mean, I didn't realize ~ You never talk about your family, but just now, you sounded like ~ " Stephanie stammered. She sat up, and shivered at the loss of contact. Quickly, she reached for the coffee and took another sip.

"Babe, it's okay," he answered, sitting up too. His leg brushed against hers as he leaned forward.

He stood, and Steph's eyes were drawn to the way his faded jeans clung to his hips and backside. She groaned_. Damn hormones._

"Ummm… You said that Bobby left some pain pills for me?"

Ranger nodded. "Stephanie, I'm going to ask him to come up and check you over first. Then, we talk." He took a step forward and helped her up from the sofa. He drew his face nearer, and spoke in a voice that was almost a whisper, "We've both been avoiding this, but I think it's time to be honest with each other, don't you?"

"Ranger…" she started to object, but decided against it. "I have a headache like you wouldn't believe, and my hip is bothering me too. But you're right. I'll ummm ~" she gestured towards his room, "take care of things and be back in a minute, okay?" She walked into Ranger's room and through to the bathroom, wincing at the pain as she moved.

Ranger spoke briefly on the phone with Bobby, and cleared away the remaining breakfast dishes. _It's almost time._

*** Prompt from Babe Squad July challenge**

**PART 20**

Bobby's visit was brief. He checked on Stephanie and agreed that her current pain was at an expected and acceptable level to be managed by the medications.

"I'm still a bit concerned about your headache, but it's not unusual following a concussion. We can't do anything more for the moment. Promise me you'll rest up, and sleep when you need to."

"No need to worry about that, Bobby," she grinned. "I love sleep."

He produced a cardboard box from beside the sofa. "Hey, I brought you something," he said.

"Really? All my presents for the Merry Men are at my apartment. I ~"

"No, sorry Steph, it's not a gift. It's your purse, ear-rings and boots. They were in the Cayenne and I thought you'd like me to bring them up."

"Oh, okay," she said, peering into the open-topped box. "Thanks."

"Any time, Steph. I just need you to promise me one more thing."

"What's that?"

He stepped forward and gave her a hug, and lowered his voice. "Talk to Ranger, Steph. I mean _really_ talk," he said.

She hugged him back, stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek. "I will. Thanks for taking care of me. Merry Christmas, Bobby."

She turned to see Ranger watching the exchange, blank face in place.

"I passed my exam," she said, "but Bobby still thinks I need to be supervised. Are you okay with that, Batman?" She smiled when she noticed his lips twitch a little.

"Babe."

Stephanie went to the kitchen for some water and took her pills, while Ranger walked to the door with Bobby. They spoke for only a few seconds and Ranger appeared behind her again, leading her back to the sofa. She sat down and stared again at the Christmas tree.

"It's nice," she said quietly.

"The tree?" he asked.

"The tree, the lights, the angel. Was it Ella?"

"No. I did it myself. I wanted to make the apartment feel… more personal."

"Oh," her eyes widened. She wasn't sure what to say. "I, umm, I wanted to tell you last night. It's warm and welcoming. And, er, the music was lovely too. Classical, right? But I like the twinkling lights best of all. It's been a while, but you used to have a lamp on that other table? I prefer the tea lights. I can imagine how beautiful it would look if all the candles are lit."

He nodded.

Stephanie couldn't read Ranger's face. She kept talking to fill the silence. "Bobby brought me my things from last night," she said. "Everything's here, except maybe my scarf is still in my car. But I lost the Christmas card I bought for you. It must've fallen out of my bag in the snow."

Ranger's face showed a flicker of… something.

Steph took a deep breath and continued, "Ranger, last night when I arrived, um… uninvited, I came to deliver my Christmas present. I got you a card, really I did. It took me ages to find just the right one and I spent a lot of time getting the words right but… the card was only the first part of the gift. The real gift is ~ um…"

She blinked back a single tear that escaped from her eye, and clasped her hands together to keep them from shaking.

"You've given me so much, and I want to be totally honest with you," she continued. "That's my gift – Stephanie opens her heart and lets you see what's inside. But only if you want to."

Ranger sat down next to her, and took her hands gently. Steph looked into his eyes, still unable to read the expression there. "Merry Christmas Ranger," she said quietly.

"Babe," he replied. "It's a beautiful gift, and I would love to accept it. But~"

_Play it cool, Steph. _ "I know it's not much, but I thought about it a lot. And it's totally optional. If you don't want ~"

"Stephanie," he said, "Listen to me, please. Don't second-guess yourself. "

She nodded, and looked down at their joined hands. "Okay."

"Will you look at me, Babe, please?"

"Please? Twice in two sentences? You're playing hard-ball, Ranger," she smiled.

"I mean it, Babe. It's a beautiful and precious gift, and I _do_ accept. Thank you." He leant over and kissed her cheek.

She nodded again. "But?"

"But before I _unwrap_ your gift, and examine it more closely," he explained, "I need to be totally honest with you too."


End file.
